Advertisement printed on paper is commonly seen. One may frequently receive a lot of advertisement mail. Such advertisement mails are usually disposed randomly. Some people may make paper containers out of the advertisement paper. FIG. 5 shows an example of a paper container A made of advertisement paper. The paper container A is made by folding a single sheet of paper several times in a predetermined sequence and thereafter fixed by staples or glue. Such a paper container has several disadvantages:
(1) It is difficult to make the container for a person having not practiced for a long time and thus skill is required in mating such containers efficiently. PA1 (2) After the folding operation, staples B must be used to fix and maintain the container A. The stapler B may cause problem is recycling the paper container A. PA1 (3) It takes times to make the paper containers. PA1 (4) No folding lines are formed in the paper container A for reinforcing the structure thereof whereby the container A may easily collapse.
It is thus desirable to provide a paper container that overcomes the above problems.